undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. W.D. 'Wing Ding' Gaster (windgaster)
"Dark Darker Yet Darker" - W.D. Gaster Gaster (wingdgaster) is an independant Ask/RP Blog for a delepoed version of the Undertale character known as W.D. Gaster, an easter egg in itself, he is the unofficial biological father to Sans and Papyrus. Biography Gaster, in life, was a Monster born and affected by the War between Humans and Monsterkind, and thus knew its woes. Born mute, he personally learned several silent languages to try and make communication easier for those around him. Ranging from a Monster ve\ariant of ASL, to the basic means of Morse Code. There means are what in the beginning got him deeply fascinated by learning, and lead him to become Monsterkind's mentor on the sign language and Morse Code. Eventually, when the war grew tense, he was hired on as both a scientist for the Royal Family, as well as a Morse Code translator for the militant forces, as he was unable to serve in the royal guard in part to his chronic Asthma. In the final days of the war when the retreat was called, his late wife fell into Labor, and before the first day of the retreat was through, a bouncing baby Papyrus was brought into the world, given the ASL Sign name of a letter P followed by the sign for laughter, and the newly expanded family moved to retreat into the Mountain for their own safety. Alas the Scientist's beloved was struck down by a rogue Human soldier that had sought out blood and little more than violence. Reduced to ash, the mother of the boys was killed before the Good Doctor, and in his sorrow he laid waste to the Human, and retreated into the Cavernous safe haven with regret for his latest crime bearing down heavy on his shoulders. Many years later, in an effort to save Monsterkind from the dark of the cavern, Gaster was commissioned to design a power source to light the dork, and with his close ties to the Royal family, was known to be the only one capable of such a task. Upon completion of what then became known as the Core, Gaster was found staring into the main central vent, proud of his work, admiring the working pistons, and failed to realize Asgore approaching to congratulate him on his grand work. And thus, in a startled stumble, the good Doctor fell into the Core at the hands of his own friend and employer. Personality Gaster as depicted by windgaster is a very gentle hearted Monster, a father to and beyond his grave, brave when he needs to be, but in other moments, very socially awkward. Due to his many centuries wandering timelines and exploring the void, he was without much interaction and thus fell into a state of anxiety and deep social inept being. He does however seem to retain his deep love of his children, and will, in the events of a NoMercy run, seek revenge within that timeline upon the one that caused such grief upon him. In Battle As the father to Sans and Papyrus, the Scientist's attacks include the mysterious machines shown in Sans' battles, referred to commonly as 'Gasterblasters' as well as varying levels of psychokinesis, and well famed 'Blue Attacks' Where he varies from his boys however, is that being that he is mute to mortal languages, he has learned to use his warped vocal chords to unleash monstrous howls that deal physical damage and can cause the Player to skip their upcoming turn if they had attacked the turn before the soundwave. He is also very good at dodging, but unlike his eldest son, he cannot dodge for more than three rounds at a time, due to asthma he can not run for long terms and can be struck with attacks in such a state., despite visible physical fitness.